


Welcome to the Ravagers.

by FaustGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd was pounding as they shouted the outside of the cage that played the ring and that as soon as the fight had started it would be electrified.  
That night all the fighting would be to death without any rules, and all had made their bets for the new favorite of the planet.  
She hadn¡t lost a fight, and the rumors that ran from mouth to mouth said she was there for a debt she owed to one of the most powerful merchants in the galaxy.  
Several men went to each participant and entered the dirty rooms in which they were.  
In one of them stood the girl to whom they all acclaimed with wild screams and in the other a huge guy full of scars that would scare even the bravest.  
There was a knock on the girl's door, and one of the men entered.

"There's little left to start, you have ten minutes to get out".

She nodded without looking at him and was left alone in the room again.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and the image that returned to her was shocking.  
Her whole body was full of bruises and some cuts, of which there were two or three quite recent.  
Her face was almost the same.  
She had a cut on her cheek, a black eye and a broken nose, but the pain didn't matter, she just wanted to pay off her debt so that she could have a free and quiet life again.  
The girl took a deep breath and the gem on her chest glimmered.  
She stepped away from the mirror and walked slowly but firmly out of the room.

At the end of the corridor two men waited and with them she headed for the tunnel that would take her to the ring.  
The place was more crowded than usual, but it didn't surprise her, the words fight, blood and death had always attracted people, it didn't matter if they were humans or aliens, it was the same for everyone.  
Mr. Moon, the man announcing the fighting, picked up the microphone and began to speak to the roaring crowd.

"Are you ready for tonight's fight?".

All responded with more screams that seemed to have no end.  
Mr. Moon smiled and pointed to the tunnel through which they would emerge.

"We were giving loud applause to our fighters, ¡Scales and Bear Claw! ".

Scales stepped out of the tunnel at her usual pace and entered the cage without looking at the crowd as everyone cheered and shouted her name.  
Bear Claw did the same but instead of remaining silent he waved more at the spectators and entered the cage.  
She was always surprised how excited people were to see her fight and knew that there were big bets on her back, of which her creditor would receive a generous amount.  
Both fighters looked at each other and Mr. Moon entered the ring with the microphone in his hand.

"Remember that today's fights are to death, so I expect a great show from both of you".

Said that he came out of the cage and made a signal to his boys to activate the current and both fighters were locked up in an enormous electrical prison.  
Bear Claw smiled and Scales simply stood there thinking of an effective strategy.  
The bell rang and they rushed at each other brutally.

 

At the docks a ship of the Ravagers was docked, and from it Yondu Udonta and some of his men came down.  
They went to the nearest bar and asked for a few rounds without realizing that the place was becoming more lonely.  
One of Yondu's men, a Xandarian named Kraglin Obfonteri, approached the bar where a woman with snow-white skin was cleaning glasses.

"What is so interesting that makes everyone go?".

The woman looked at him and continued to clean the glass.

"There's a deadly fighting in the cage tonight, and everyone is eager to see if the new fighter, Scales will win the champion, I think she will get it" .

Kraglin thanked her and approached his companions.  
Everyone looked at him waiting for some response and Yondu finished his drink as he spoke.

"There are fights to death in the cage tonight, that's why they've all gone...".

The group of ravagers looked at each other and looked at Yondu, who looked rather annoyed.

"All right, we will go, but don't do anything stupid boys...".

They left the establishment and went to the place of the fight.  
When they entered the first thing they saw was how they took the bloody and shattered corpse of one of the adversaries.  
In the center of the ring was Scales, who with her dark gaze scanned the room for something.  
Her gaze focused on the new group that just had entered, especially the blue-skinned man, since it was not common for her to see a centaurian every day and it seems that he realized that she was observing it, so she turned and bowed  
In the direction of her creditor, who smirked as he fumbled one of the women who were with him.

While the next fight was being prepared, the group of ravagers began to hear rumors about why she was fighting, and they commented on the issue several times.  
Mr. Moon announced the next fight, the third of the night, and through the tunnel again came Scales, followed by a dark complexion Xandarian who had a bionic arm.  
The fight began soon and the group was surprised by the violence of it.  
Both opponents tried to injure vital points and throw themselves against the electric fence constantly.  
The public threw objects into the cage for tthem to use and the man managed to get a knife.  
They circled the ring without taking their eyes off eachother, and when he lunched for her, she jumped and hooked on the fence.  
The electricity ran through her body, but she didn't care, and picked up another knife that someone had thrown at her.  
Scales descended from the fence and they had several collisions until the Xandarian disarmed her and crossed her shoulder with the knife, which made her sinking it more in her body.  
She felt the blood trickling down her arm, and at the distraction of his rival, she hit him with a headbutt.  
She fled to the other side of the ring and pulled the blade from her shoulder.  
Shortly after they got back into a fight with their fists and it seemed that it was coming to an end.  
The Xandarian struck as hard as he could the face of her young adversary and she urrounded his neck with her tail causing him to bleed as she pressed more and more until a snap could be heard and the man fell limp to the ground.  
The audience went wild and ousted her name as loud as they could.  
The captain of the Ravagers didn't seem very impressed, though he watched the girl carefully, and the look she gave him was empty, full of sadness.  
Yondu decided to stay to see some more combats with his boys while at his head came an idea that he couldn't know if it was good or otherwise a crazy thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The final fight against the champion was getting closer and Scales knew that she was playing it all, although she was already so sick of everything that she would have preferred to die first.  
On the table next to her, they had left an elongated box that contained what she had to wear for the fight.  
She sewed and bandaged the wound on her shoulder and walked to the table, dragging her feet out of exhaustion.  
Scales opened the box and saw that inside was a dark blue top and black trousers, plus some accessories.  
She changed her clothes as fast as she could and as Mr. Moon announced the next fight, she pulled out a syringe containing a violet liquid and injected it into the scales of her tail.  
As she left the tunnel leading to the ring she felt her body full with energy and both fighters entered the cage.  
The current champion was a huge muscle mass that looked more beast than man and looked defiantly full of anger.  
The bell of the beginning of the combat sounded and both moved in circles until they decided to attack.

While the fight continued Yondu got up and Kraglin looked at him with a question on the tip of his tongue, but the centaurian nodded and disappeared to be visible again in the area where the creditor of Scales was.  
He had thought about it very carefully and coldly during the last combats and had decided that he would have her in his crew, since stealing with her speed and agility would be much easier.  
He approached the bodyguards who protected him and they cut him off.

"Back or we'll have to force you out".

Yondu laughed and crossed his arms.

"I need to talk to your boss, I come to propose him something he can't avoid to accept".

The merchant, as soon as he heard his words, turned his men away and smiled.  
The two looked at each other in silence for a few seconds.  
The man Scales was supposed to pay her debt for was a huge, overpowering ball of grease to which he cared nothing more than money and what he could get out of the people he helped.  
His little eyes stared at the centaurian until he spoke.

"Well, well, if it's none other than Yondu Udonta, tell me what brings you here".

"Nothing special, ya know, having a good time after a long journey".

They sat and drank while the fight continued in the background and seemed to be getting more and more interesting.  
Some of the many spectators who were there that night threw Scales a pair of electric daggers and a spear of the same type ended up in the hands of the champion.  
The attacks grew in strength and intensity and as soon as you look they were cornered against the electric gate or running and jumping on the ring.  
Since she was smaller and faster she managed to hurt him several times, but none of them had been mortal.  
The effect of the drug that she had injected before the fight began to fade and she could feel as her legs weighed more and more, but she couldn't surrender.  
The audience shouted encouragement, not looking away from the fight for a second.  
The champion struck her in the jaw making her retreat spiting blood.

"Is that the best thing you can do ...?".

Scales let go of the daggers, and her eyes shone with the intensity of a thousand suns as she skimmed the blows of his adversary, who tried to catch her without success.  
She laced his back in several places with the scales of her tail while jumping through the ring to avoid some more of his attacks she picked up one of the daggers of the floor and without thinking twice she cut the bun in which she was collecting her long hair  
and tossed it aside to continue the fight.

Yondu and the merchant seemed to have come to some kind of agreement but the thing didn't seem to end there.  
The merchant took a large drink from the glass he was drinking and left it on the table.

"What you are trying to tell me if I understood correctly is that you want to pay her debt so that she can come to work for you".

"Exactly, that's what I want to do, and as soon as possible".

"It's also not good to be in a hurry, let's enjoy a little more of the combat...".

They both looked at the ring just as the champion hit Scales in the stomach and she fell to the ground trying to recover the air, but she couldn't do it because it's enormous opponent held her by the neck and began to tighten,  
to which she also wrapped her tail around his neck and began something that might or might not take long.  
The giant crushed her against the wall of the cage and she screamed at the powerful jolt, since without knowing it, the voltage of the cage had risen to the maximum and it was a miracle that she had not died at that moment.  
Yondu watched the scene somewhat impressed, since someone normal couldn't have been able to withstand that discharge and each time was more convinced that he wanted her among the members of his crew.

"I can tell one of my men right now to meet with another of yer people and give him the payment, unless ya prefer that I personally give it to ya, whaddaya think?".

"I would rather you give it to me personally, not that I don't trust, but you know what these things are like...".

He called one of his men to talk to Mr. Moon and stop the fight, since in no way would that girl serve him dead.  
As soon as Mr. Moon received the information he stopped the fight and ordered the place to be emptied.  
The centaurian spoke with Kraglin by the communicator and explained the situation to him in detail.  
The big merchant put his hand on his shoulder and smiled wickedly.

"I'll wait for you at Pier Nineteen, come alone and bring the agreed amount".

"Don't ya worry, I'll be there".

 

An hour later Udonta met the merchant, who of course didn't go alone.  
He put the bag down and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Where's the lass?".

"I've left her resting for a while in the locker rooms, I don't want you to carry anything that can't even move from the exhaustion, so now give me the amount I asked for and we will do as if this has not happened and you can take with you  
that fucking whore".

The bag went to the merchant's men's feet, but before they could even catch it, a whistle could be heard and one of them fell dead on the floor with a small hole in the middle of his forehead.  
Everything was so fast that no one was able to react and they fell one by one between whistles until it was the turn of his boss.  
The despicable creature trembled cowardly in a corner and Yondu wanted to kill him, but instead he left the Yaka arrow so close to his forehead that it made him piss on fear.

"Now yer going to leave and if ya lay a hand on her again ya better not go near, because yaknow that I will not be the one to kill ya then...".

"I'll never go near her again, I swear!".

After that he ran and Yondu threw in a hole the bag he had carried full of stones before going to look for Scales.


	3. Chapter 3

The compound where the battle had been held was so deserted that anyone would think it was abandoned.  
The only lights that had been lit were those of the ring and those of the locker rooms.  
The albino-skinned woman who worked the bar where the ravagers had been before came through the door with a metal box in her hands.

"You look horrible, it must have been a very tough fight...".

Scales nodded as she spat blood in the sink.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to see if she had any broken teeth and opened her mouth to be sure of it.

"It was Mila, and I'm sure that if he hadn't punched me, I would have won".

She rested her forearms on the edge of the sink and sighed.  
Deep down she knew that she could never escape all that and her debt would not stop rising more and more.  
Mila approached her with the metal box and from it she took bandages and alcohol to disinfect wounds.

"I need you to sit the other way around so I could treat your wound".

"You know it will be cured in a few hours, you don't have to...".

She covered her mouth with her hand and forced her to sit on the chair.  
She removed the blue stained top of Scale's body and replaced it with a black band with which she covered her breasts.  
From the back of the hallway Yondu followed the sound of a couple of female voices and entered the locker room.  
Mila and Scales stared at him and the latter clenched her teeth as she noticed a gauze soaked in alcohol that came in contact with the burns on her back.

"Could you be a little more careful?".

"Sorry".

She continued spplying alcohol to the wounds more carefully and she bandaged them.  
Mila approached the metal box and from it took a pair of scissors and a comb to tweak a little the mess that Scales had made in her hair.  
The other woman looked at the blue man.

"If you came for an autograph or something, I don't sign that shit, so you better go where you came from...".

Yondu walked over to her and propped one foot against the chair she was sitting on.  
They looked at each other in silence as they heard the scissors cutting her hair.

"Is this how ya thank the one who got ya out of the shit ya were in girl?".

Scales opened her eyes so wide it seemed as if they were about to fly away and she got up when Mila had finished her task.  
She picked up all the things and after saying goodbye to Scales she left the room and left them alone.  
She stared at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"What have you done?".

"Let's say yer free of ya debt and you can do whatever ya want to do".

The Centaurian smiled.  
Scales didn't know what to think about what he had said, and she had her doubts.

"It can't be so easy, there is always one but for everything".

He sat down in the chair and scratched his chin.

"Clever girl...".

She aimed her tail against the blue-skinned man, not entirely trusting him.  
The Ravager captain laughed and rested his hands on his knees.

"I want to propose ya something girl, and I hope ya accept, since I know ya would do anything to get out of this fucking dump".

Scales leaned against the table and made a small movement with her hand.  
While he spoke, she watched him very carefully and from the scars on his face she knew that he had been through bad things.  
In his coat he wore the Ravagers badge, a faction with which she already had contact on a few occasions.

"So, what is yer answer, girl? Will ya join my crew and work for me?".

"Could I leave it when I want?".

"Of course ya could, ya will be free as a bird out of it's cage".

Scales picked up her few belongings and walked with her new boss down the aisle that led to the ring.  
The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breaths and footsteps.  
Once near the door the blue man stopped her and blocked the way with his body.

"Before we go out, I need ya to know that under no circumstances should you harm Peter Quill, if ya do, I'll throw ya into space, understood?".

"Yes, I swear that under no circumstances will I harm that Peter Quill you're talking about, anything else?".

"I guess ya have a real name and Scales is just a nickname".

She nodded snd sighed.  
It had taken so long without using iher real name that it was as if it no longer existed.

"My real name is Keeya, Keeya Inocri".

"Very well girl, I'm Yondu Udonta, but you will call me captain unless I say otherwise, are we clear?".

"Yes captain...".

Yondu smiled and rested his hand on her back.  
Keeya tried not to hit him, since she was not accustomed to physical contact and the only person who let her approach was Mila.  
He saw the girl's expression and decided to pull away, since he thought it was the best to leave her space until she got used to being with people again.  
He felt sorry for her and he understood her perfectly, since he also knew what it was that they treated you like an animal without any value.

"Let's go now, I don't want to stay another minute on this fucking planet".

He spat on the ground as they headed for the dock where his ship was.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondu's ship was on the last dock of the port and it was the only one left there, since the others had returned to the main ship much earlier.  
They walked in silence and very attentive to anything that could go wrong.  
The place was too quiet, and Keeya stopped dead before giving her bag to Yondu and asking him with a single gesture to be silent.  
The girl settled herself so she could hear more clearly, and shortly afterwards she walked to one of the nooks that there were two docks ahead and came back dragging a man by the hair.  
She left it at the feet of his new captain and before he could move she put her foot in his chest and squeezed lightly, which snatched a growl from his lips.

"But if it's Krevli, how fast Ziorn has sent you to kill me".

She pressed her foot closer to his chest and her eyes lit up like embers.  
Krevli tried to push it away, but it was impossible, though he tried several more times before the centaurian's gaze.  
The atmosphere around them warmed for a moment and Yondu grabbed Keeya by the arm and gave her a small squeeze before releasing her.

"I'll wait for ya at the last dock, do not take too long."

He left the girl's bag on the floor.

"Of course, captain".

He continued on his way and when he had disappeared from sight of both the girl turned her attention back to Krevli.  
She lifted him off the ground with her tail and hit him violently against a pillar.

"Tell me why the fuck are you here?".

The man trembled from head to toe and felt as if Keeya's gaze was slowly burning him.  
Krevli had always been the right hand of Ziorn and was the one who organized the fighting in which she participated until leaving her skin.  
He opened his mouth to answer her, but it had dried up and he coughed several times before he got the words out.

"No one sent me to kill you, I just wanted to know if it was true that you were leaving, you know that things here fly...".

She dropped him to the floor and pulled away.  
The girl picked up her bag and hung it over her shoulder.

"Thank me for being able to live the rest of your miserable life, because if I see you again it will not last much longer".

Keeya continued her way toward the ship as Krevil tried to rise from the ground.

 

When she reached the last dock she saw a single ship and knew that it must be Yondu's.  
The entrance gate was open and once she was inside, without giving her time to react, it closed and a Yaka Arrow was pressed against her forehead.  
Keeya instinctively held her breath and looked at the arrow, which turned on itself and threatened to pierce her skull at any moment.  
Yondu appeared shortly afterwards and lowered the arrow.

"Ya can never be too cautious girl, and to all this, who was that guy?".

She released all the air she had held in her lungs and relaxed.

"He is the right hand of the pig that I had to pay my debt and is also the organizer of the fights like the ones you saw today".

"Ya don't do it too bad to be so young".

The centaurian took her to the controls of the ship and sat in the pilot's chair.  
The girl sat instinctively in the second seat and stared at the starry immensity ahead.  
Yondu took the ship off and left the planet, heading for some place that Keeya didn't know.

 

"I didn't think we were going on an M-ship".

He looked at her and shrugged at her comment before looking back.  
Keeya rose from her seat and began to look around the ship while the captain spoke with one of his men.  
She peered out of curiosity and saw that the person he was talking to was one of the men she'd seen with Yondu during the fights and she could hear a little of their conversation, but she didn't want to be disrespectful.  
When everything was quiet again she returned to her seat and rubbed her temples.  
Neither of them spoke for the rest of the trip until Yondu touched her arm.

"We have almost reached our destination, I'm sure ya will fit perfectly, but remember that if ya hurt some of my boys I will throw ya into space".

"Don't worry, captain, I'll try not to cause trouble".

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder a little.

"Good girl".

The centaurian communicated again to someone whom she couldn't identify and in front of them appeared a huge blue ship with some white drawings on it's surface.  
Keeya must haved opened her mouth so much when she saw it that Yondu started to laugh and didn't stop until they were inside the larger ship.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got off the M-ship several of the crew members came to greet their captain and froze when they saw Keeya.  
Yondu dissolved them with a few shouts and some orders and took her with him through the ship.  
They turned a corner and Yondu asked several times for Kraglin until he found him.

"Stay here and don't move".

The captain disappeared down a corridor and Keeya was left alone at the sight of the ravagers who passed by from time to time.  
About ten minutes later something at the end of the hall caught her attention.  
She peered out to see what it was, and under her nose came a child who couldn't be more than nine or ten years old wearing something in his hand that she had never seen.  
It was a little box that had a cable connected and he seemed to be singing something she didn't understand.  
The boy became aware of her presence and approached.

"Hello, I have never seen you here, who are you?".

She watched him and concluded that it was not dangerous.  
The boy looked at her with his huge blue eyes pulled a strand of hair from his face.

"My name is Keeya, and you?".

She couldn't help remembering her siblings when she saw him.  
Although at that moment she thought about why would be a kid like him with Yondu and his crew.  
The boy smiled and put the small box in his pocket.

"My name is Peter Quill, nice to meet you Keeya".

At that moment she realized why before leaving the planet he told her that if she hurt Peter Quill, he would throw her into space.  
She had not cared about it before, but now that she knew him, it would be impossible for her to hurt him.  
Peter took her hand and took her with him while the other tried by all means to tell him that Yondu had told her to stay in that hallway.

"Nothing will happen, Keeya, I'll tell him it's my fault and that's it, don't worry".

She didn't seem very convinced, but she went with him anyway and took her to the dining room where everyone who was there looked at her with curiosity.  
They sat down at a table near the kitchen and Peter returned shortly afterwards with a couple of plates.  
He put one of them in front of her and sat down.

"I know it doesn't look appetizing, but it's pretty good...".

"Don't worry, I've eaten worse".

They both laughed without knowing why and Keeya looked at her plate.  
What it contained was a kind of porridge that oscillated between the color white and the orange and to her surprise it was much better than she believed.  
As soon as they finished the meal they cleaned everything and he took her with him through the ship.

 

When he had showed her the whole ship, they sat down on one of the walkways, and Peter asked a question she would never forget.

She shook her head, smiled, and ruffled his hair a little.  
He blushed and then he looked so serious that Keeya supposed it must be something important.

"Are you Yondu's girlfriend?".

The question caught her so unprepared that her eyes almost came out of her skull and then she began to laugh so hard that she had to lie on the catwalk to not fall forward.  
When she ran out of air and her ribs ached, she had to stop to breathe.  
When she recovered the air she sat down again and looked at the boy wiping her tears.

"No darling, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just going to work here, that's all".

Peter ducked his head a little and she picked it up.  
The child's gaze was sad and she couldn't help but hug him.

"It's okay Peter, no matter what happens I'll always be your friend".

He pulled away from her and placed his hands on either side of her face.  
Keeya felt some pity for the boy, but she still put one of her hands over his.

"Do you promise?".

"Of course I do, I promise".

At the bottom of the catwalk the captain appeared, who was accompanied by one of his men and motioned for them to approach.  
The two got up and came slowly.

"If he scold us, I'll tell him it's my fault".

Peter winked at her and took her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The captain led them down a corridor that led back to the dining room and she realized that there were many more people than before.  
There was not a single corner unoccupied except the center of the room.  
Someone let go of Peter's hand and pushed her hard enough into the center of the circle.  
Keeya looked up at Peter and saw that the same man who had been with Yondu earlier was holding him and he had told him something the boy didn't like, because he tried to break free and go towards her.  
At one of the corners there was a whistle and everyone stopped talking.  
Yondu appeared with a smile on his lips and climbed on a table.

"As ya can see, we will have soon someone else among us and I would like to know if ya agree with that".

Everyone started talking to each other or cursing under their brath and Keeya tried to guess what was going through the head of the centaurian.  
He then called several of his men, who brought five machines and left them on the ground.  
She froze on the spot and looked at Yondu who got off the table and approached a man named Tullk.  
The captain came up to her and stripped her of everything but her trousers and T-shirt.

"I hope yer ready girl, if ya overcome this ya will be one of us".

He walked away from her and led Peter along to Tullk.  
The boy didn't seem very pleased with what was going on and asked Yondu to stop several times, but he ignored jis pleas and put them both in the circle with her.  
The ravager started to light all the machines and the people around them began to get impatient.

"I know yer wondering what this is all about, and the answer is pretty obvious, if ya survive yer inside and if not, we will throw yer corpse with the rest of the garbage into space".

Keeya looked at him as anger grew inside her, but she knew he had not finished speaking yet.  
He walked over to Peter and put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Our friend Peter will choose between these five machines and every time he uses one, it will be discarded, but the others will increase in power until reaching the maximum".

Peter's face wavered between fear and crying and he knew he had no choice but to obey.  
He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
That gesture made some of the ravagers get even more impatient, and they both knew that the sooner they started, the sooner they would finish.

"I'm so sorry, Keeya, I don't want to do this...".

"I know little one, it's okay, I will not hold a grudge or angry with you, I promise, after all we're friends".

She kissed his forehead and pulled him away to go with Tullk.  
With that gesture began a test that could even end with ythe life the most craziest person in the universe.

 

The first machine that Peter chose after much resistance, had somewhat rusty white details.  
The ravager took the gun resting on it and approached Keeya.  
The girl gritted her teeth, not quite knowing what to expect.  
Shortly afterwards a huge electric shock ran all over her body starting at her back and made her fall to her knees.  
The crew screamed full of energy as they taunted and laughed.  
Tullk let a few minutes pass and was surprised to see her rise again.

"That's all you got? I've gone through things much worse than that...".

The man pressed a button once on each of the devices and looked at the boy to choose.  
Peter this time chose a somewhat smaller one that had no casing.  
She saw him take the gun and came up again.  
This time the discharge entered by her right side and made her fall to the ground on her side .  
It took a little longer than expected to get back on her feet, but as she did she looked at Yondu defiantly as the voltage raised again and Quill chose.

 

With each new discharge her body was filled with burns and the room didn't take long to get the smell of scorched flesh.  
None of the ravagers dared to open their mouths at such spectacle, and they were sure that if this girl were normal, she would have died a long time ago.  
But that was not the case, and with each discharge she rose again, until with the last of them, the highest of all and that surely would kill anyone it touched, made her fall into the arms of some of them.  
Keeya tried to stay awake and managed to walk to where Peter was and after caressing his cheek she fainted.  
Yondu walked over to her and took her in his arms before picking her up.

"Boy, remind me when she wakes up we have to celebrate something to welcome her".

Peter nodded and the captain took her to the room that had been fitted on the shipfor her.  
He laid her on the bed and Tullk came in with a first aid kit.

"I'll heal the wounds as best I can until we get to the next planet".

"We just have to make a jump and we'll have arrived, take care of her".

Yondu left the room and left Tullk taking care of the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

A bright and powerful light struck Keeya in the face and made her eyes slowly open.  
Sunlight streamed in through a blue window, which had potted plants next to it.  
Realizing that she was not in the Eclector she sat up so fast that she struck one of her horns against the metal headboard of the bed and she held it as she twisted between the sheets.  
When the pain ceased, someone opened the gray curtain that hid her and a man who looked like a doctor approached her with a glass of water in his hand.

"Calm down, you're safe, nothing will happen to you".

He set the glass on the table with a couple of capsules on the side and sat down on the bed.  
He looked about thirty or forty years old and his face expressed tranquility.  
She looked at him without understanding what was happening and wasn't sure she could trust that person.  
The man smiled and tried to explain the situation.

"You've been here for a week recovering from your injuries, and if I'm sincere I don't want to and don't need to know how you got them, all I know is that Yondu brought you here and I've taken care of you during this time".

Keeya tried to speak but all she felt was a huge pain in the side and she took her hand to that area.  
At that moment the doctor gave her the glass with water and the capsules, but she didn't seem to want to take them.  
He sighed and put them back into place.

"If it continues to hurt as much as now, take them, they will relieve you, they're painkillers and I have no intention of doing you any harm, since if I had wished I would have done it while you were unconscious...".

She ducked her head and drank some of the content of the glass .

"I'm so sorry, I've been through so many things that I avoid by all means taking things that someone has given me".

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, and now that you're awake, I think there are several people who will want to see you".

When he had left the room, the door opened again and a tearful Peter Quill rushed in and embraced her.  
The whole weight of the child fell on her and she felt her breath drain from her lungs.

"I've missed you so much, Keeya, Yondu hadn't let me come so far and I was very worried".

He pulled away from her as she coughed, and after him appeared Tullk, who gave Peter a tap on the neck.  
The boy scratched the area.

"Don't you know it's a bad idea to throw yourself against someone who is not well at all?".

"I'm so sorry, Keeya".

She pinched his cheek and smiled.  
She was very glad to see the child again, and she knew very well what he had been through waiting for her to wake up.

"Don't worry little one, I'm fine".

The corner of her eye caught Tullk as he sat on a chair beside the bed and her whole body tensed instinctively, which made her side burn.  
She took the glass from the table and in one swallow she took the painkillers.  
She lay face up on the bed, avoiding looking at the ravager.  
At that he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I feel sorry for what I had to do to you girl, but they were orders from the captain, and I couldn't disobey them".

She looked him straight in the eye and nodded.  
She understood him in some way, for after all, there were things you couldn't avoid.  
That gesture reassured him a little, but he was still not sure what she would think of him.  
They passed for a while in silence and Tullk got up from the chair to leave, but Keeya stopped him by taking his hand.  
His hand was a bit rough and had several calluses, but she held it as if it were the last thing she would do.

"Don't go, I have spent several years of my life completely alone and I don't want that to happen again, do not leave please".

The ravager squeezed back and sat down in the chair, but this time he pulled it closer to the bed and Keeya didn't let go of his hand at any moment while Peter talked to her and let her hear some of his music.

 

A solid hour later, the doctor entered her room with some papers in his hand and handed them to her with a pen.

"I need you to sign this so you can leave".

The girl scribbled on the signature area on the sheets and gave him three of them.  
He thanked her and left them alone again.  
Peter kept telling her all the commotion that had taken place on the ship after what had happened and also told her that the captain was anxious for her to recover so he could get back to work.

"Peter, we'd better leave her alone to get ready".

Tullk pulled a bag from under the bed and opened it.  
She examined its contents and inside was some clothes and some hygiene items.  
She took them out of the bag and laid them on the bed.  
The boy got out of bed after giving her a kiss on the cheek and they left the room.

Keeya got up from the bed and picked up the things she'd brought before she went to the shower.  
She turned on the tap of the cold water and let it run a little before undressing and crawling under it.  
She left several minutes later, feeling more awake and less sore.  
She dried herself slowly and dressed in the clothes that had been brought to her.  
The pants were a ravagers overall that fit perfectly on her and the gray long-sleeved T-shirt that was clearly seen that it was man's size, since there was enough cloth everywhere, but for her it was not inconvenient, she liked to wear clothes like that from time to time.  
She rolled it up to her elbows and put on the boots she had worn during the trip and stirred her hair a little before picking up everything and go outside.  
Sunlight hit her face again and she had to cover her eyes with her hand until she had adjusted to such a large amount of light and walked to the corner where they were waiting for her.  
The three of them together went to a bar that was near the center of the city and in which surely most of the ravagers would be spending their time drinking until they lost their sense.  
When they opened the door Peter approached Yondu and he gave him a small bag, then the boy ran back to Keeya and dragged her into the street.

"The captain told me to give you this, it's your part of the last work".

She held out the bag and saw that it was full of coins.  
Keeya put it in her pocket and looked at Peter.

"And what do you expect me to do with this?".

The boy smiled and took her hand.  
He led her to a store that had clothes in the window and pointed it with his finger.

"I suppose to buy clothes, you can't go forever with what are you wearing and remember your clothes were destroyed, so it would be good if you buy something".

They entered the store and came out loaded with a couple of bags.  
The girl loaded them on her right arm and spent the rest of the afternoon looking for similar stores around the city.

They left the last shop at dawn, and she invited Peter to something that reminded him of an ice cream and on the way back to the bar they met Kraglin.  
When he saw them he approached and was surprised by all the bags they carried.

"Could you help us a little Kraglin?".

The Xandarian reluctantly agreed and the three of them went to the ship.  
Once inside they went to Keeya's room and she stood on the spot seeing that she had several furniture there.  
The room had now a bed, a closet to store her clothes, a mirror and a table with a chair and a shelf next to the closet.  
They left all the bags in the bed.

"Thank you so much Kraglin".

Keeya smiled in a way that made him blush a little and after nodding in response he left the room.  
He hadn't expected someone who was so frightened by it's initial appearance and now she seemed more friendly and harmless.  
Between Peter and Keeya put away all the clothes she had bought in the closet, some books on the shelf, and hygiene items in a bowl that was hanging on one side of the mirror.  
The boy picked up his walkman and went to the door.

"I'll go and see if there's dinner already and I'll come to get you".

She smiled and stood alone checking all the clothes she had bought.  
She decided to change her shirt and put on a dark gray that was slightly tighter than the one she had worn before and had no sleeves.  
From a case she took out some earrings she had bought and while she was puting them on, Peter came in and waited for her to end.  
They went to the dining room together and when they entered, everyone who was there began to shout and clap as they tried to pick her up to lift her over their shoulders or throw her into the air.  
Keeya tried to avoid that by all means, but in the end they managed to get her and she couldn't stop laughing until they lowered her.  
Peter led her to a table in which Yondu and Kraglin were sitting.  
The centaurian glanced at the girl and smiled.

"How are ya after being unconscious for a week?".

She took a spoonful of whatever Peter had brought her and drank some water.  
She was glad to see the captain again, after all she was there because he wanted to take her to work with them, and she could never thank him enough.

"Quite well, I hadn't felt so rested in a long time, and I have a decent amount of clothing to wear now".

She laughed at her own sentence and they dined talking about things that had happened while she was unconscious and also of the last robbery they had.

 

After dinner all the ravagers took a beer, except Peter, who had in his hand a bottle that had inside an orange liquid and Yondu got up from the table with the eyes of the whole room placed in him.  
He climbed into a box, cleared his throat and looked at his boys.

"This week has been the strangest of my life, not because Peter hadn't destroyed something on the ship, but also I always manage to meet the strangest people in the galaxy".

He got out of the box and approached Keeya.  
He held out his hand and lifted her from her seat to get her in the box in which he had been before and advanced a step.  
Yondu pointed at her with his hand and spoke for the rest of his boys.

"This woman that we have here has shown more balls than many men I know, and just for having endured all those damn electric shocks, she deserves to be one of us, what do ya say, boys?".

Everyone began to cheer and shout her name, and for once in all the years that she had been surrounded by so many people, she felt that she belonged to something important and they would not let her go.  
Kraglin handed her a beer and Yondu lifted his.

"Let's drink for Keeya, and for what she becomes so much a part of us that we can't throw her into space".

They all raised their beer and drank in laughter at the captain's comment.  
Yondu grabbed Keeya and put his arm around her shoulders as they drank.

"Welcome to the Ravagers sweetheart".

They spent the rest of the night drinking, shouting and laughing until they fell exhausted.  
Peter slept on one of the tables and she took him and she carried him in her arms it to her room to sleep.  
She layed him on the bed and she hugged him smiling while the child slept peacefully.  
At that moment Keeya knew that she would never be left alone in the immensity of space anymore.


End file.
